sonic_and_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bender
Bender Bending Rodríguez is the main character in Futurama and is a recurring character in Sonic and Friends He first appeared in Robot Beatdown as he traveled back in the past to give Dr Nefarious his weapons but only did it for money or beer. He later team up with Sonic and Friends due to his friendship with Homer Simpson It's also shown that he has a friendship with Jenny XJ9 in Robot Beatdown He returned in Double Odd Love Night as he was checking on Jenny when her mother left to a Science fair. He is set to return in The Sonic and Friends Movie 2, Robotic Birthday, Robot Inferno Halloween Madness 2, The Spongey Wedding, The XJ9 Hack, The Blast to the Future and The Killer Party Robot Beatdown Part 1 He first appeared in Robot Beatdown Part 1 as he was send into Heroville after Dr Nefarious ordered tools from Planet Express, he gave Nefarious the tools but wasn't given any money due to Nefarious's time line having bolts as their currency so he left to drink beer. Robot Beatdown Part 2 He appeared in the second part of Robot Beatdown as he was discovered by Sonic the Hedgehog, Homer Simpson, Smurfette and SmurfStrom, it's shown that Homer and Bender met before. Homer asks Bender if he can help them find their friend Spongebob, save Yoshi and stop Dr Nefarious.Bender agrees but only because he can get drunk with Homer afterwards. They discover Nefarious's lair which was locked but Bender bends the door open, when the gang splits up, Homer and Bender stayed together as they find Nefarious's weapons supply. Soon the two was ambushed by Lawrence who shoots at them but Bender eats the fireball and fireburped at Lawrence, knocking him out. Later on, they encounter Nefarious who then trapped them in a cage, Bender tries to bend the cage open but couldn't do it, then Spongebob and Jenny XJ9 appears,stopping Nefarious and freeing them. It showed here that Bender and Jenny also know each other. Soon after defeating Nefarious, Homer and Bender headed off to get some beer in Moe's. Double Odd Love Night He reappeared in Double Odd Love Night as he have to mind Jenny XJ9 before Spongebob came to pick her up. It's shown here that Bender is only friends with Jenny because she's the only robot that isn't evil in Heroville and that since she's young, he can't date her. He does question why Jenny is in love with Spongebob and is just worried that they will have someone like Sporty Smurf. Later Spongebob came to pick Jenny up and Bender tells her. Upcoming Appearances He is set to return in The Sonic and Friends Movie 2, Robotic Birthday, Halloween Madness 2, Robot Inferno, The Spongey Wedding, The XJ9 Hack, The Blast to the Future and The Killer Party Voice Actors Lorcan the Hedgehog (Robot Beatdown Part 1, Part 2, Double Odd Love Night, The Sonic and Friends Movie 2,Robotic Birthday, Halloween Madness 2, Robot Inferno, The Spongey Wedding, The XJ9 Hack, The Blast to the Future and The Killer Party) John DiMaggio (Futurama)Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Anti Heroes Category:Futurama Category:Voiced by Lorcan the Hedgehog